


Photographs

by CannibalKats



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: I don't usually write /reader stuff but uh, tried it out? For the purposes of this fic, if I continue it at all You/MC are a Make-up Artist.





	Photographs

Your alarm goes off for the first time since you’d gotten out of bed this morning.  You smile to yourself and let go of the dish you’d been about to wash.  You dry your hands off and pull your phone out of your pocket, silencing the alarm and plunging one hand back into the soapy dishwater you snap a photo and hold the phone under your chin while you dry your hands.

The old you would have thought doing something like this would be irritating, even invasive but the tone of his voice had improved so much that setting an alarm to send your boyfriend photos of your day was neither of those things.

You send the picture to your boyfriend, and follow up with a selfie, not even stopping to consider the bags under your eyes, or the fact that you hadn’t brushed your hair yet, V didn’t care, he was just so happy to see you, _finally_ see you.

After his surgery he’d barely let you out of his sight, not that you minded.  The surgery wasn’t 100% and watching him get used to the three different pairs of glasses he had to wear was more than a little adorable, especially when he was working.  You hated that your responsibilities took you away from him so soon after but you knew he would beat himself up about it if you’d stayed.

He hadn’t even asked for the pictures.  It had been Jumin, early in your second week away, who had phoned you and suggested it.  You’d agreed without hesitation.

[08:27:47][V]: You’re up awfully early, Love.

[08:28:13][MC]: After last night you mean? Grandma’s expectations don’t account for hangovers.

*

You’re just out of the shower, standing at the mirror in your room half dressed and staring at your makeup case when the alarm sounds the next time.  You hold the phone high above your head and make a confused face for the photo. 

[09:32:56][MC]: Any suggestions?

[09:34:23][V]: I’m partial to vibrant lips but I’m not sure your grandmother will appreciate my aesthetic.

[09:35:08][MC]: So you agree I should wear the purple?

[09:35:48][V]: lol

*

Your room mate snaps a photo of you perched on the arm of the couch next to your grandmother.  You’re hair is neatly pulled back, you’re wearing a sweater set and a bored look on your face as you stare past your grandmother, purple lips set in a frown.

[10:12:15][MC]: Grandma doesn’t believe in cell phones.

[10:16:09][V]: You look like her

*

Three more photo’s pass during Grandma’s visit, one of you walking into the room with a glass of water, one of you standing behind your father scowling out the window, and one of you lying on the ottoman with an arm thrown over your head.  V had suggested that perhaps a party the night before your grandmother visits was a bad idea, the rest of the RFA had agreed, but you were stubborn, and your friends were persistent.

The alarm comes as your room mate hands you back your phone, you snap a photo out the window of your family walking to their car, and then a selfie where you pout dramatically for the camera.

[13:24:34][V]: Is last night catching up to you, love?

[13:27:12][MC]: I want to go home

[13:28:46][V]: You are home

[13:31:16][MC]: Ugh, three more days.

*

You send various photos as your alarms go off during the day; your arm stretched out with the remote in your hand and a blurry TV in the background, A bottle of water on the night stand, purple lipstick smudge across your face and the necklace he’d given you before you left around your neck, your fresh washed face wearing glasses while drinking a glass of wine, and three sets of feet on the coffee table. These are the ones he saves to his phone.

[22:13:06][V]: You should go to bed.

[22:13:57][MC]: Soon ;)

[22:14:45][V]: haha ///

[22:15:34][MC]: Stop being cute, I have a meeting tomorrow.  You’re making me want to drive back to the city T_T

*

You’ve fallen asleep on the couch, your room mates are still playing videogames next to you but you can see that one of them has placed your controller on the table in front of you and one of them has thrown a blanket over you.  It’s not your alarm that woke you but a text from your boyfriend.  The alarm goes off as your opening the text.  You open the camera and snap a selfie while you fall into bed.  You’re yawning and your hair is in your face and your glasses are askew but you send it anyway.

[23:22:02][V]: I hate to ask but can you come home a day early

[23:25:11][MC]: [IMG ATTATCHED]

[23:25:43][MC]: Miss me too much?

[23:26:16][V]: That goes without saying.

[23:26:57][V]: I have a shoot I could use you on

[23:27:24][MC]: You only love me for my kit ):

Your phone rings.  “I’m just joking Jihyun.”

“I know I wanted to hear your voice.”

“No,” you draw the word out and it turns to a yawn, “I thought I told you to stop being cute.”

“I feel quite confident you’re not going to drive here right now,” he chuckles.

“Says who,” you try to scoop some change off your night stand to make him think you’ve got your keys in your hands but you only manage to knock roughly 3 things onto the floor.

V laughs outright hearing the clatter and you curse under your breath. “I can do the shoot without you,” he says softly.

“I’ll let you know after my meeting, hopefully it goes well and I only have to do this one more time.”

“Jumin says he has an apartment for you to look at.”

“God help me, does he realize I can’t afford half the suggestions he’s made?”

“He definitely does not,” V chuckles and you yawn again. “Go to sleep my love.”

“Is that an order?” You laugh and stifle another yawn.

“A plea.”

“I miss you,” you say sleepily.  You’re not sure how long your eyes have been shut for but it’s hard to open them.

“Then go to sleep,” he says softly, “so you can see me sooner.”

“My Dad used to say that about Christmas,” you laugh and your eyes drift shut again.

“Good night,” he says laughing softly.

You hear the line go dead, he knows if he doesn’t hang up you’ll talk just enough to keep yourself awake and you’re more than a little thankful that your boyfriend doesn’t mind being responsible for you some times. 

The phone in your hand vibrates and so force your eyes open one last time.

[23:54:01] V: Check your alarm.

[23:55:52]MC: <3

[23:56:13]V: [IMG ATTATCHED]

You open the image, eyes drifting shut and snapping open a few times while it loads.  V is in bed, off center. His hair pushed back with a pair of thick framed glasses, another pair of glasses balance on his nose, his cheeks are faintly pink.  A drawn arrow points to the empty spot beside him with the words _Miss having you here._


End file.
